Research
One of the core values of OHST Biotechnology is keeping up with current research that is being done around the world so that our products will always be cutting edge and ahead of the curve. The Biotechnology Industry is a very dynamic and rapidly advancing field. If you don't keep up with all of phenomenal research being done by scientists and engineers around the world, you could miss out on a huge opportunity to change the world. By keeping a close eye on current research we stay one step ahead of other Biotechnology companies by always test the new and novel approaches that are presented by these researchers. By only sticking to our own methods we limit our potential for our treatments and the potential for the company. General Information Nearly all tissues contain stem cell populations, or niches, that help to regenerate and maintain tissues. Stem cell depletion due to disease or toxic influence leads to tissue and organ failure. Future Research Why wait for new discoveries when you can make your own? Here at OHST Biotechnology we don't hope to just keep up with current research, we hope to conduct our own research that will continue to propel the Biotechnology Industry forward through novel approaches and top notch treatments with the help of some of the worlds greatest minds. Drug Testing Human cell lines can be derived for individual diseases that can be used to understand how it develops and for drug development. Stem cells from individuals with specific diseases can be harvested. These stem cells can then be cultured so that researchers have isolated diseased tissue to do research with. Researchers can then observe how the disease progresses and how it affects the cells. Alternatively researchers can use the cells to test experimental drugs on the cells to see if the proposed treatments are affective without needing to go through animal trials before even seening if the treatment is even plausible. Drugs are even being tested and developed to mobilize stem cells that are already in the body. Bio-materials The materials that stem cells are grown on play a huge role in the adherance, growth, and differentiation of stem cells. Scaffolds for stem cells can be made from a variety of materials that drive different types of cell growth. Scaffolds for stem cells can even be made from recycled cells. The way that stem cells are administered also plays a big role, whether through seeded microfibrin threads or through seeded organ scaffolds printed from a 3D printer. Many factors determine how the stem cells attach to the scaffolds and how that interaction will drive the cells' differentiation. Cell Reprogramming And Safety iPSCs are a great tool for medicine, but because of the increased proliferation rates much care has been taken to ensure the safety of patients from the risks of teratoma formation and other possible drawbacks. Organ Regeneration Complete organ transplants are a good way to fix the problem of having a failing organ, but it also causes its own set of problems. People are all different sizes, and the same goes for organs. Even though there may be an available organ, it will not be able to be used if it is too big or too small for the person recieving the transplant. On top of that, the availability of organs is very low because the number of patients far outnumber the number of donors resulting in the death of thousands of patients on the transplant waiting list every year. Even if the patient is lucky enough to find a donor in time and the organ is the right size, there is still the risk of the body rejecting the implanted organ due to immune responses. All of this leaves many patients looking for another alternative. This is where stem cells step in. Stem cells can be used to make the desperately needed organs. The organs can be made from an artifically made biomaterial scaffold or even from other organs' scaffolds. These scaffolds can be seeded with stem cells to form a new and fully functioning organ without the need for a donor. Cancer All throughout the body there are adult stem cells. These cells are continously dividing either to create more stem cells or differentiating to create progenitor and mature cells. Because these cells are rapidly dividing and have rapidly changing gene expression, the chances for something to go wrong or for there to be a mutation is greatly increased. When naturally occuring stem cells undergo DNA mutation, the stem cells can undergo uncontrolled proliferation that results in tumor growth. And as such, it is believed then that at the core of almost every tumor that there are cancer stem cells that drive the tumor growth. Article List